bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Taiki Kurosaki
Personality Out of his family, Taiki appears to be the most secluded and mentally isolated. Unpredictable change of attitude and action, along with his constantly cheerful personality make even his family have trouble discerning his true nature. During the conflict between Ryuka Injiki and his father, he was even accused of having the potential to side with Ryuka by Adela Adelina. Ahatake even remarked twice that he was "no better than Ryuka".Deathly Reincounter! Ahatake vs RyukaThe Hand That Destroyed Master And Rival: Ryuka vs Adela Aware of the effect he has on other people, Taiki likes to toy around with their emotions, especially in the case of Adela.Fight me Onee-san! Midoriko Kurosaki vs Kyashi Yamamura Fun Facts *Unlike his father, Taiki despises Hollow's, which has led to arguments between them *Taiki inherted his father's pale skin, but his white hair from his mother's genes. Abilities Genius Intellect: A dominant trait Taiki holds over Midoriko is his genius intelligence. In several of his debates with Ahatake, he has been known to gain the upper hand and make his father resort to "threatening" him. In his first fight with Adela Adelina, he showed his awareness of spiritual energy control for most of its uses, despite being at a young age and not being in the Gotei 13. Master Manipulator: Despite his kind nature, Taiki has always been a deceptive and cunning individual. From the near-killing of Adela for the second time, it has been shown he is intelligent enough to pull someone into a mental trap. Even after his hostilities towards her are dropped, he still seems to toy with her affection for him in order for his own benefit. It is also implied that he, along with his sister, had acquired a Hell Butterfly sometime after his children are born, as he is able to pass through the Senkaimon gate without worry of the Dangai.Reincounter: Yamamura and Kurosaki Master Swordsmanship Specialist: The fact that he was able to defeat and nearly kill an Espada-like Arrancar, and later on fight on even ground with both his sister and aunt, is a testament of his swordsmanship skills at an early age. Like Ahatake's associate Kisuke Urahara, he has proven himself able to hold his own in combat with his Sealed state alone.http://narutofannonrp.ucoz.com/forum/28-180-4757-16-1261618675] He commonly berates his sister for having to resort to her Shikai if he believes the opponent she is fighting is weaker than her.Ahatake and co's special Halloween Immense Spiritual Power: Taiki's constant training slowly expands his energy reserves, allowing the amount of spiritual energy he has to increase. Although not at the level of his father's, his power is undeniably high. It is implied that he is one of the few out of his family that can withstand his father's overwhelming spiritual pressure. This is later confirmed in his first official battle with Ahatake.Fear: Ahatake vs Jiriki Zanpakuto Zainin (罪人, Criminal) Taiki's Zanpakuto resembles a slightly crooked, rectangular-bladed katana, and a red hilt. *'Shikai:' Its Shikai command is "Sharpen Your Teeth and Taste The Blood! The Tunnels Will Be Blocked, But The Water Shall Flood!" Once the incantation is complete, he holds the hilt with two hands. The sword will split into two blades, both having the appearance of over sized kunai knives. The bottom of the hilt splits into a shuriken-like appendage, and the hilt shrinks to a miniature size, almost non-existent compared to the size of the sword itself. The blades and shuriken have a purplish color, while the hilt has a grey color with red spots. :Shikai Special Ability: Zainin's primary Shikai ability is controlling spiritual energy. Out of this ability, he has created multiple techniques to utilize with the best effectiveness. *:Soudou (騒動, Rebellion): Through one blade, Zainin absorbs an opponent's energy attack. At the point where the energy attack touches the tip of the blade and enters, it is fired at the same time out of the other blade. It gives the appearance that Taiki is simply absorbing the attack while firing his own simultaneously. *:Ninku (忍苦, Endurance): Through both blades, Zainin absorbs an opponent's energy attack. Channeling it into his blades evenly, Taiki can execute a powerful physical attack, unleashing his own physical strength combined with the stored energy. This can result in both heavy damage and a surprise for his opponent, as the energy cannot be sensed from within the blade. He can also use it to channel that stored energy into himself, although he rarely does so. *:Ouda Shoshite Tousou (殴打然して逃走, Hit and Run): This technique concentrates on the opponent's vital organs. For it to work properly, Taiki has to perform a lunge attack and stab a certain vital point with one of his swords. Like a network, all other vitals of the body are flooded with spiritual energy, causing horrendous pain to the opponent. Even the strongest opponent can be on the verge of a mental breakdown after taking the full brunt of the Ouda Shoshite Tosou. *:Ato Teki Boueisen (後敵防衛線, Behind Enemy Lines) This technique allows Taiki to "dematerialize" his body and "become one" with his opponent's outgoing reiatsu. It allows for Taiki to hide himself completely from his opponent in the aftermath of a massive-scale attack, as well as give himself the leverage of surprise. This is especially effective when the opponent has vast spiritual power that leaks unconsciously from them. *'Bankai:' Not Yet Revealed. References Category:Male